


Кто ходит в гости по утрам

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: #Тониуполз! "Тёплым майским утром доктор Стивен Стрэндж был бесцеремонно разбужен громким стуком в дверь..."





	Кто ходит в гости по утрам

Тёплым майским утром доктор Стивен Стрэндж был бесцеремонно разбужен громким стуком в дверь. Впрочем, «разбужен» — это громко сказано, с учетом того, чем он обычно занимался большую часть ночи. Ну а что такого? Книги сами себя не прочитают, поэтому Стивен без оглядки на тяжко вздыхавшего Вонга нырял в астрал и листал там очередной колдовской фолиант, пока тело пыталось отдохнуть. В результате в то майское утро он нормально проспал всего пару часов, а потому являл собой типичную невыспавшуюся и очень хмурую сову. 

Накинув прямо на пижаму Плащ левитации, Стивен спикировал в нём к входной двери и приоткрыл её. На пороге обнаружились Тони Старк и Питер Паркер — оба в спортивных костюмах, одинаковых кроссовках и отвратительно бодрые на вид.

— Всё-таки мы его разбудили, — с досадой констатировал Тони. — Привет, док!

— Здрасьте, доктор Стрэндж! — поздоровался и Питер.

— Приветствую. Что-нибудь случилось? На Землю напали?

— Нет… — Тони даже рассмеялся. — Ничего такого. Просто нас с Питом сегодня выставили из дома Пеппер, Морган и Мэй. Готовят к вечеру какой-то сюрприз.

— По случаю дня рождения мистера Старка, — вставил Питер.

— Да. Ну мы с Питом и подумали: а не пойти ли нам в гости к нашему другу Стивену Стрэнджу?..

— Я помню сказку, которая начиналась точно так же, — скептически заметил Стивен.

— Мы тоже, — ляпнул Питер и тут же, ойкнув, вытащил из-под ноги Тони свою ступню. — Простите.

— Такие дела, док, — подвёл итог Тони. — Не, если мы тебе мешаем, у тебя другие планы, — так и скажи. Мы поищем другое место и…

— Ладно, заходите, — Стивен распахнул перед ними дверь. 

Конечно, это прозвучало не слишком-то дружелюбно. Но эй! О каком дружелюбии может идти речь в семь утра? В такое время типичная сова способна только душераздирающе зевать, вяло моргать и шлёпать босыми ногами по полу, сопровождая незваных гостей.

— Кстати, док, — первым выйдя на площадку перед лестницей, Тони остановился и развернулся к нему. — Не думай, что мы заявились к тебе с пустыми руками. На самом деле, мы просто решили, что доставку можно заказать прямиком сюда, — он поднял к лицу наручные часы. — ПЯТНИЦА, организуй-ка для нас хороший завтрак на четверых. Вонг же присоединится?

— Вонга не будет до завтрашнего дня, — возразил Стивен.

— Тогда на троих.

— Будет сделано, босс! — откликнулась ПЯТНИЦА.

— Отлично. Ну а ты пока можешь переодеться.

— Предлагаешь оставить вас здесь без присмотра? — уточнил не особо устойчиво стоящий Стивен. Всё же любая вертикальная сова утром стремится к горизонтальному положению любой ценой.

— А что в этом такого страшного? — невинно удивился Тони, пока Питер, временно выпав из разговора и реальности, просто с открытым ртом оглядывался по сторонам.

Стивен, конечно, мог бы перечислить это страшное, всего лишь зачитав список хранящихся в здании опасных артефактов, в том числе и на первом этаже, но… Ему и правда хотелось переодеться, умыться, а ещё больше — сбрить портящую вид бородки щетину. Неопрятным он позволил себе выглядеть только после аварии, в трудные времена, и вспоминать о них, видя собственное отражение, не стремился. Поэтому он приглашающе махнул в сторону дивана с креслами и ушёл, на ходу шепнув Плащу: «Присмотри за ними».

Даже сильно невыспавшаяся сова оставалась ответственным мастером мистических искусств и расхлёбывать последствия из-за случайно задетых артефактов не хотела.

— Оставляешь нам шпиона, док? — бросил ему в спину Тони.

— Не хочу, чтобы вы случайно уничтожили мироздание, — проворчал, поднимаясь по ступенькам, Стивен.

— А мы что, могли бы? В смысле, да, когда-то я мог, но здесь нет сейчас Камней Бесконечности и… 

— Оставьте его, мистер Старк, — неожиданно вступился Питер. — Вы же видите, он хочет спать, а тут мы. Наверное, поздно лёг.

— Паучок, ты…

Окончание разговора Стивен не услышал, но пару плюсиков в копилку пацану добавил. Да, страничку Саги Бесконечности удалось перевернуть ещё три года назад с возвращением Тони Старка в мир живых, и после этого произошло ещё много всего. Довелось и сражаться плечом к плечу, но как-то по мелочи. Большую часть времени Тони что-то изобретал на своей ферме, Питер — носился на паутине по Нью-Йорку и влипал в неприятности, так что Стивен уже несколько раз его спасал.

Сейчас же он не хотел думать ни о мироздании, ни о Камнях, ни о проблемах. Он лишь чувствовал, что при всех обретённых на чародейском пути чайных привычках продал бы душу за чашку хорошего кофе, а потому решил компенсировать отсутствие бодрости хотя бы умыванием очень холодной водой.

Ровно десять минут спустя полупроснувшаяся сова по имени Стивен даже на своём втором этаже ощутила потрясающий аромат свежезаваренного кофе и подумала, что за это можно многое простить. 

* * *

Мироздание устояло, как и Нью-йоркский храм, несмотря на то, что Тони и Питер на добрую четверть часа остались одни. Помог ли этому случиться Плащ, или же эти двое сами проявили редкую сознательность — Стивен не знал. Но с благодарным кивком принял от жутко довольного собой Тони большую кружку с ароматным кофе и, сделав пару глотков, занял место за столом. Лишь теперь он заметил, что за время его отсутствия Тони с Питером догадались сами выдвинуть на свободное место стол, добавить к нему стулья и расставить тарелки с едой из службы доставки.

От кофе в голове Стивена прояснилось настолько, что он даже отсалютовал Тони кружкой:

— С днём рождения.

— Спасибо, док. Уже придумал, что делать с нами, или ты ещё спишь? Можем ли мы с пацаном рассчитывать на небольшую экскурсию, м-м?

При слове «экскурсия» Питер интенсивно закивал, пережёвывая свой стейк.

— Да, доктор, у вас тут интересно. Очень!

— Пожалуй, кое-что показать я смогу, — согласился Стивен и терпеливо переждал восторженное: «Есть!» — Если вы по-прежнему не будете тянуться руками к тому, что попадётся на глаза.

— Всего-то один раз было, а смотри! До сих пор помнит, — посетовал Тони, намазывая джем на тост.

— А что? Что было? — заинтересовался Питер. — Вы здесь уже были, да, мистер Старк?

— Да, перед явлением Таноса. Чародей не может мне простить, что я опёрся о его котелок.

— Котёл Космоса, Тони. Это древний артефакт, который…

— Бла-бла-бла.

— …мог засосать твою душу за несколько минут.

Тони перестал жевать.

— Врёшь.

— Спроси у Вонга. Либо можешь почитать об этом в книге, я даже достану для тебя её.

Тони нахмурился, бросил подозрительный взгляд на стоящий поодаль Котёл и продолжил молча жевать, отчего Стивен почувствовал себя победителем.

— Не думай, что я не проверю, — уловив его настроение, предупредил Тони.

— О, сколько угодно. 

— Идёт. 

* * *

Завтрак, особенно поздний (чем позднее — тем лучше) — это важный этап в распорядке дня любой совы, способный вернуть ей желание менее хмуро смотреть на мир и попробовать заметить кого-то вокруг. Это сработало и со Стивеном: допив кофе и подкрепившись вкусной едой, он стал более благодушно воспринимать незваных гостей. Не до такой, конечно, степени, чтобы разрешить Человеку-Пауку полетать на паутине по храму (Питер робко об этом заикнулся), но всё же уже без желания закинуть обоих через портал в какой-нибудь далёкий мир.

Экскурсию для Тони с Питером Стивен начал с верхнего этажа и… втянулся. Очень быстро подсел на восхищённые возгласы Питера и занятные вопросы от Тони, ощущая радость от самой возможности делиться тем, что было прочитано за эти годы, с крайне далекими от магии людьми. Ностальгия по тем временам, когда Стивен был самым умным парнем в любой операционной, сработала и здесь: в кои-то веки на него смотрели не как на необразованного для мира магии неофита, а как на эксперта, отчего сами собой расправлялись плечи, а настроение неуклонно ползло вверх.

Гордости добавляли и комментарии типа: «Какая крутая штука! Вы столько всего знаете, доктор…» от Питера Паркера под понимающее хмыканье от Тони — последний, впрочем, на одобрение тоже не скупился, явно видя Стивена насквозь. 

После нескольких часов прогулок по этажу Стивен предложил гостям вместе разобрать один из шкафов с артефактами — всякой мелочью, с которой отказывался возиться Вонг. Надо ли говорить, что предложение встретили с большим энтузиазмом, особенно после того, как Питеру было позволено фотографировать артефакты, а Тони — сканировать их часами и чем он пожелает. Это занятие затянулось настолько, что подготовившие всё для праздника Пеппер и Мэй Паркер начали именинника искать.

— Уже выходим, Пеп, — пообещал ей Тони и сбросил звонок. — Паучок, нас ждут. Доктор, идём с нами. Эта твоя экскурсия засчитывается как подарок, если что.

— Прости, но на вечер у меня свои планы, Тони. Пусть тебя утешит мысль о том, что большую часть твоего дня рождения я и так провёл с тобой. 

— О, меня она утешит.

Тони и Питер с одинаковым сожалением уставились на две неразобранные полки в шкафу и также одновременно вздохнули.

— Да, вы можете прийти ещё, — верно понял намёк Стивен.

— Серьёзно? — просияли оба.

— Ну, тогда жди нас в гости, док. В этот раз не раньше… м-м… десяти?

— Лучше после обеда.

— Идёт. 

Стивен пожал руку Тони и Питеру, скрепляя уговор. Затем отправился провожать их до выхода.

Пожелав обоим хорошего вечера, Стивен закрыл за ними дверь и услышал за ней: «Как же здорово вы придумали, мистер Старк, прийти в гости именно к нему! У доктора потрясающий дом». — «Он и сам потрясающий, Паучок. И я думаю, что…»

Голоса постепенно смолкли, Тони и Питер продолжили делиться мыслями где-то вдали.

Ну а что подумал об их внезапном визите в семь утра сам Стивен Стрэндж — так никто и не узнал, потому что в глубине души он всё-таки был воспитанным.

Конец


End file.
